


Terror en Shingashina

by Gobletmoonstone123



Category: Attack on Titan, Chernobyl hbo - Fandom, Shingeki no Kyojin
Genre: Crossover, HBO Chernobyl, Multi, Other, Shingashina as Chernobyl in this case, spanish fanfic, spanish fic
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:40:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26185066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gobletmoonstone123/pseuds/Gobletmoonstone123
Summary: No hay nada sano acerca de Shingashina, todo lo que paso fue un cúmulo de desastres y malos cálculos que llevaron a este momento. Cada mentira que decimos , incurre una deuda a la verdad. Tarde o temprano esa deuda es pagada.A la verdad no le importa nuestras necesidades o deseos , no le interesa nuestro gobierno , ideologías o religiones para mentir esperando todo el tiempo. Y es ahí el regalo de Shingashina.
Relationships: Eren /Levi, Eren Kruger - Relationship
Comments: 10
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Siempre quise hacer un crossover inspirado en HBO Chernobyl adaptándolo al manga de Shingeki no Kyojin. Y pues acá está mi primer intento.
> 
> Dedicado a Charly Land a quien le propuse esto.
> 
> Los capítulos serán nombrado como en la serie ya que es una adaptación de esta.
> 
> Sin más que decir, disfruten la lectura.

12:30 am

Grisha Jaeguer terminaba de grabar la última cinta que le quedaba para poder guardarlo en un compartimiento en las afueras de los apartementos donde vivía. Había terminado de alimentar a su gato , darle agua y preparado el terreno para poder ejecutar su siguiente acción una vez hubiese terminado, pero primero tenía que darle al botón de rebobinar para repasar sus últimas palabras antes de guardarlo en una bolsa que estaría destinado a ser enviado a una dirección específica.

La cinta repasaba los últimos sucesos hacia al menos dos años atrás y todas las experiencias que vivió durante ese tiempo. Quería asegurarse que todo estuviera en su lugar antes de partir porque el gobierno dentro de los muros ya lo tenía harto y no seguiría mintiendo, no jugaría a su sucio juego de pretender que todo estaba bien cuando en realidad siempre fue lo opuesto.

—No hay nada sano acerca de Shingashina, todo lo que paso fue un cúmulo de desastres y malos cálculos que llevaron a este momento. Cada mentira que decimos , incurre una deuda a la verdad. Tarde o temprano esa deuda es pagada.

A la verdad no le importa nuestras necesidades o deseos , no le interesa nuestro gobierno , ideologías o religiones para mentir esperando todo el tiempo. Y es ahí el regalo de Shingashina.

Termino de escuchar la cinta , envolverla en el sobre al

Igual que las otras para salir a la Interperie y buscar el recinto donde guardaba todas esas cajas destinadas al correo. Se aseguró que nadie lo estuviera siguiendo para luego acomodar las cintas en su sitio, cerrar con seguridad y regresar al departamento para ajustar la silla y la cuerda que iba a usar.

Una vez cerrado todo asegurándose que nadie lo molestase, busco de donde sujetar la cuerda para ponérsela a la soga y saltar de la silla causando que su respiración abruptamente se detuviera.

————————-/-//—————————

2 años atrás laboratorio de Shingashina

La disputa acalorada entre Klaus y Zeke Jaeguer junto a Reiner Braun continuaban por presionar el botón y subir las cantidades industriales de agua al núcleo del reactor. Naturalmente la disputa estaba que ese día no estaba funcionando como era debido y por cuestiones de presión, Klaus estaba decidido a hacer que esto funcionase de cualquier forma. Le habían advertido no estar preparados para este momento y que las temperaturas eran demasiado altas para ponerse a experimentar o cambiar los grados al reactor.

Lo que pasó aquella noche terminó en un estallido que hizo temblar el piso de los apartamentos más altos en la ciudad y que culminó en la llamada de bomberos por culpa del desastre.

Una pareja joven de casados estaba entre esos edificios el cual sintió el impacto de la sacudida al verse la explosión de la central nuclear.

Faye Jaeguer se había levantado a tomar un vaso de agua a la cocina cuando vio desde la ventana de la sala el resplandor que salía de una de las chimeneas de la central y sintió como se sacudía el suelo , estremeciéndose.

Eren Kruger quien estaba durmiendo en la cama matrimonial , se levantó al sentir el impacto y pregunto que paso mientras iba a ver que ella estuviera bien para luego pedirle que regresara a la cama.

Hasta ahí hubiese quedado el asunto , de no ser porque una llamada interrumpió la escena íntima entre ellos y el se vio obligado a responder a la emergencia donde se les solicitaba que fueran a la central nuclear de Shingashina pues había un incendio que apagar. En seguida , Faye pidió ir con el pero Kruger vistiéndose , le dijo que solo era un incendio y que volviera a la cama que estaría de regreso lo más pronto posible.

* * *

Reiner horrorizado al ver que el núcleo había explotado y que no había escapatoria fue a decirle a los superiores. Lo primero que hizo Klaus fue burlarse de él diciendo que no había grafito en la escena porque la había visto. La tensión en el ambiente era de pánico total mientras Zeke se preguntaba que había hecho al presionar el botón pero no fue sino hasta que Reiner hizo arcadas de vómito que sintió el verdadero terror.

—Está alucinando , llévenlo a la enfermería — fueron las palabras de Klaus mientras Zeke junto a Pieck y Berthold iban en busca de Galliard y su hermano.

Klaus se quedó en la sala de máquinas por su cuenta oyendo las alarmas mientras las luces parpadeaban. Parecía haber entrado en una tediosa pesadilla de la cual se estaba hartando. Fue a buscar el lugar donde Reiner había dicho que había explotado el núcleo del reactor , pasando por el pasillo que conectaba al otro extremo de la sala de operaciones. Lo que vio abajo lo dejó anonadado.

El pánico se asentó dentro de su cuerpo , realmente estaban perdidos.

* * *

Los bomberos anunciaban la llegada con su sirena y luces de emergencia al tiempo que Kruger , capitán de rescate de la sección de bomberos , llegaba junto a sus hombres a sacar las mangueras para empezar el trabajo de apagar el fuego. Al momento de bajarse sintió una extraña sensación metálica en su olfato y boca lo cual le pareció extraño en demasía pero no tardó mucho en ignorar dicho aspecto pues tenía que buscar los propulsores de agua de donde conectaría la manguera para apagar el fuego.

—Grice , deja eso , ¿quieres? Ponte a trabajar.

Fueron las órdenes que le dio un hombre rubio que había agarrado un pedazo de grafito del núcleo que había explotado.

—Lo se , es tan raro— dijo al tiempo que dejaba eso y se ponía a trabajar ayudando en lo que pudiera.

Por la forma en cómo destilaban las llamas el fuego no se apagaba fácilmente y comprobó al igual que los otros , que le costaría mucho tiempo apagar las llamas del todo. Kruger y su equipo estaban en medio de su faena cuando de pronto un grito de dolor los alertó al ver la mano de Grice con quemaduras y llagas saliendo de su mano.

—¡Grice!, ¿Qué pasa? Llévenlo a un lugar seguro. No toquen nada , solo hagan su trabajo— fueron las únicas indicaciones que dio mientras iba de un sitio a otro apagar los fuegos menores.

* * *

En la residencia donde vivían muchos se habían ido a ver desde un puente el destello de colores en el oscuro firmamento que salía del reactor nuclear. La gente no había previsto esto ya que no eran fechas festivas y el despliegue de color aumentaba la curiosidad de la multitud quien al sentir los sacudidos en los pisos por efecto de la explosión en la planta , salió a ver de qué trataba todo eso.

Una señora mayor le llegó a Faye y le dio consuelo diciéndole que todo estaría bien y que no se preocupara por Kruger , que el sabía hacer su trabajo.

Faye le respondió que a pesar de todo ella se sentiría segura cuando regresará del trabajo y no antes.

* * *

  
Dentro de la central cundía el pánico mientras Zeke , Berthold y Pieck buscaban a Galliard y Porco en los cuartos de seguridad pues al no haber rastro de ellos solo gritaban a todo pulmón para saber que sus camaradas estuviesen bien. En medio de un pasillo oscuro encontraron a Marcel moribundo y sangrando debido a las explosiones del reactor por lo que Zeke decidió echárselo al hombro mientras Pieck y Berthold buscaban rastros de Porco.

—El estaba en la máquina donde explotó el reactor , es probable que no esté con vida — le recordó Pieck mientras Zeke buscaba la salida del sitio a un lugar seguro. Llegaron a una puerta que tuvo que ser forzada pero al abrirla y entrar apresurados vieron que era otro cuarto de donde salía el humo. Berthold se había quedado sosteniendo la puerta mientras se giraban sobre sus talones para conseguir otra salida.

* * *

En la central hubo tanto alboroto por el incendio que difícilmente se apagaba , que el gobierno de Marley no tuvo de otra más que intervenir utilizando la influencia de los oficiales Magath y del político Willy Tybur, quien estaba financiando los últimos proyectos de la central nuclear de Shingashina.

—Esto es lo que haremos —declaró en la sala de reuniones especiales, en la misma central donde afuera ocurría catástrofe — cortaremos todas las vías de comunicación, teléfonos , radios , televisores, todo . Sino saben de esto , el pánico no cundirá y todo irá para mejor de esta forma podremos salvaguardar la imagen de Marley y todo su imperio además de la reputación de la misma.

Todos aplaudieron las palabras inspiradoras de Tybur pero esto solo era el comienzo de una larga pesadilla.

Se llamó a la oficina al líder a cargo del proyecto, el señor Klaus, quien respondía todas las preguntas que el oficial Magath le lanzaba.

—No, no vi ninguna clase de grafito saliendo del reactor— dijo mientras veía que Reiner llegaba para confirmar las palabras de su superior pero este no siguió su juego y la cosa empeoró cuando Klaus insistió en lo opuesto y de pronto un ligero vomito salió de su boca, confirmando las sospechas del oficial que algo estaba mal aunque quisiera encubrirlo.

Finalmente, el oficial le obligó a ir hasta el techo para confirmar que no había grafito mientras Reiner con una cara de ultratumba quería morirse ahí mismo por sentirse mentiroso. Por no creer en su palabra cuando el nunca hubiese mentido sobre algo tan serio. Sabía que ir allá arriba era la muerte y que no saldría de esta nunca.

Cuando fue a dar allá arriba y un soldado le empujó con su escopeta a acercarse al vacío de donde el humo negro salía, Reiner sintió un calor insufrible y su rostro arder. Se volvió ante el oficial con el humo desde abajo subiendo en el cielo mientras una cara infinita de decepción y tristeza se hacía evidente en sus ojos.

* * *

Kruger se había desmayado, el y el resto de su equipo se sentían mareados, algunos se desmayaron y otros vomitaron al sentir un sabor metálico por lo que fueron apresurados a un hospital, el más cercano en la ciudad de Shingashina.

Unas enfermeras dentro del hospital al oír las sirenas en seguida se formaron en la entrada mientras los bomberos venían en camillas y eran pasados de un sitio al otro para ser examinados.

—Hay que quitarles el uniforme y darles un baño ahora- declaró la encargada mayor del equipo de enfermeras.

—Tienen la piel muy hinchada, están rojos como un tomate — dijo la otra.

—Es señal de radiación , están contaminados , hay que tirar estos uniformes en el sótano del hospital y proceder a desinfectar los bomberos ¡Ahora!

El nivel de urgencia con el que se movieron las enfermeras para seguir las indicaciones fue rápido. Cerraron la puerta de ese sótano con llave de seguridad.

* * *

Dentro de la sala de juntas en la central nuclear, Willy Tybur le pregunto a Magath de cuanto estimado era la

radiacion y el daño causado dentro de las instalaciones.

—3.6 Roetgen según Klaus; no es grandioso pero tampoco terrible según el.

—En ese caso tendremos que ver la factura de los daños a largo plazo y que puede hacerse para mantene la estructura — dijo fumando un costoso cigarro grueso.

—Solo el tiempo dirá.


	2. Por favor mantenga la calma

Abril 26 8:30 am 7 horas después de la explosión

El ambiente se sentía tenso, aun cuando pareciera no haber peligro , algo dentro de ella le decía que no estaba bien del todo. No tenía que ver con su salud pero parecía que el malestar estaba en el aire como si de pronto un mal augurio se asomara por la ventana cerrada de su oficina , el cual empezaba a provocarle calor de manera inmediata causando que se dirigiera a abrirla.

La radio estaba sonando, un locutor daba las ultimas noticias de lo sucedido en Shingashina , el accidente y cómo fue que ocurrió , todo esto bajo el agudizado oído de la mujer quien en vano intento servirse una taza de café apenas oyó la frase.

"A la media noche del día de ayer el accidente de Shingashina en la central nuclear número cuatro dejo a varias personas hospitalizadas y con daños al edificio. "

En seguida se alarmo pues supo ahora el porqué la se sentía algo raro en el ambiente. Moblit Berner, su asistente le había dicho que descansara que estaba muy nerviosa para lo calmado del día pero ella se rehusó pues tenía claro que había que hacer algo rápido. Si algo en la central se había desatado y en el medio ambiente la vegetación estaba cambiando radicalmente que hasta algunos pájaros estaban muriendo , entonces ella tenía que ir lo más rápido posible hacia las oficinas gubernamentales de Shingashina cuanto antes.

Busco entre sus estantes unas píldoras de Yodo y las puso en medio de su bata de laboratorio para luego buscar su cartera de la silla de su escritorio y salir lo mas apresurado a donde se debía.

* * *

Había una sala de juntas donde se estaban reuniendo los del gobierno para discutir el daño de radiación provocado en la planta nuclear. Al parecer , Grisha Jaeguer estaba al borde del colapso pues no había sido 3,6 Roetgen en cuanto a radiación debido a la cantidad de gente afectada además del ecosistema sino mucho más de lo especulado , pero al ver la apatía de estos no le quedo de otra más que hablar.

— Lo siento pero el reporte de la pagina tres , sección de las casualidades - comienza a leer- un bombero cuya manos sufrieron quemaduras severas por un pedazo de un suave mineral negro encontrado en las afueras del edificio del reactor. "Mineral negro". Acaso nadie?...

Grafito , grafito encontrado en las afueras en el suelo.

En eso lo interrumpe Magath

— Hubo una explosión de tanques. Hay debris, ¿cuál es la importancia?

—Hay solo un lugar en toda la facilidad donde hay grafito: dentro del núcleo. Quiere decir que si hay grafito en el suelo no fue un tanque de sistema de control lo que exploto. Fue el núcleo del reactor. Esta abierto.

Nadie sabe cómo reaccionar por lo que reina el silencio mientras se voltean hacia Willy Tybur esperando como actuar. Por un momento esta imparcial pero luego llama a Magath. El aludido le responde que Grisha está equivocado , que Onyakopon había revisado que el núcleo del reactor estaba intacto. Nuevamente fue interrumpido.

— Si , 3.6 Roetgen el cual no equivale a una radiografía de rayos x sino de cuatrocientas radiografías de rayos x. Ese número me ha estado molestando por un largo tiempo pues también es la lectura máxima de un límite de bajas dosis. Nos dieron los números que tenían pero creo que estos son mucho mayores. Si no me equivoco ,este hombre sostenía en sus manos el equivalente a cuatro millones de radiografías de rayos x.

Magath le dijo que no había que ser alarmistas a lo que este le refuto diciendo que era un hecho.

—No oigo ningún echo en lo absoluto — dijo la voz de Tybur.

La sala se sumio en otro silencio con un miedo palpable. Luego , Willy retomo la conversación.

—Todo lo que oigo es a un hombre soltando conjeturas de ningún tipo que refutan lo que nos ofrece el reporte de los partidos oficiales.

—Lo siento , estoy tratando de expresar mi preocupación de la manera más respetuosa posible.

Willy está a punto de cortarlo cuando Magath le hace una señal y le pide que lo escuche a lo que cede mientras el resto del salón sigue su ejemplo.

— Un reactor RBMK usa uranio -235 como combustible. Cada atomo de U-235 es como una bala viajando a la velocidad de la luz penetrando todo en su camino. Madera, metal, cemento, carne. En cada gramo de U-235 hay como billones de trillones de estas balas.

Eso es un gramo. Shingashina tiene tres millones de gramos de U-235 y ahora mismo está ardiendo. Y creo que expuesto. El viento llevara partículas radioactivas a través del continente y la lluvia la rociara sobre nosotros. Tres millones , billones , trillones de balas de agua que bebemos, comemos, respiramos. Cada bala capaz de dañar nuestra información genética en nuestro cuerpo. Cada bala capaz de traer enfermedades como cáncer , muerte. Mucho de esto no parara en cien años ni en cincuenta mil años.

Toda la sala se quedo callado hasta que Tybur pregunto si todo esto era por un pedazo de roca a lo que el otro respondió que sí. Entonces este mira a Magath y le pide que vaya a Shingashina y que lleve a Grisha con él para sorpresa de ambos. Cuando este pretende oponerse Tybur le pregunta si sabe cómo funciona un reactor.

—No 

— ¿Entonces como sabrás lo que estas mirando?

Tybur se va la sala seguido del resto de oficiales y congresistas dejando solo en la sala a Magath y a Grisha.

* * *

Subiéndose al helicóptero, unos soldados intentan mantener los sombreros mientras Magath y Grisha toman asiento para dirigirse al campamento frente a la estación nuclear del accidente.

— ¿Disfrutaste la junta?

Grisha no sabe cómo responder pues no está seguro si es sarcasmo o lo hace solo por iniciar una charla. Magath retomo la palabra.

— No es la primera vez que alguien intenta ponerme en ridículo de esa forma. He sido parte de esa junta por cuarenta años. Hombres como tu van y vienen todo el tiempo , tan inteligentes y confiados. Gracioso que no pueda recordar ninguno de sus nombres. ¿Cómo funciona un reactor nuclear?

— ¿Qué?

—Es una simple pregunta.

—Es difícilmente una respuesta sencilla.

—Por supuesto, tu presumes que soy muy estúpido para entenderlo así que voy a re plantearlo. Dime como funciona un reactor nuclear o le diré a alguno de estos soldados que te tire fuera de este helicóptero.

Grisha les dirige una mirada los soldados quienes no parecen abrumados por las ordenes del militar en cuestión.

— Un reactor nuclear genera electricidad con humo , el humo enciende una turbina que genera electricidad. Pero mientras que una tipica planta de poder genera humo quemando carbón una planta nuclear — decide buscar en su chaqueta pero no consigue por lo que Magath le cede un papel y un bolígrafo para que pueda explicar mejor.

—Una planta nuclear usa algo llamado fisión. Tomamos un elemento inestable como Uranio -235 que tiene muchos neutrones. Un neutro es -

—Una bala.

—Sí , una bala. Y las balas provienen del uranio. Si pones suficientes de estos átomos juntos , las balas de un átomo le pegaran a otro átomo. La fuerza de este choque divide el átomo liberando gran cantidad de energía. Fisión. Pero ese átomo fisionado libera mas balas, lo que choca con mas átomos . Mas fisión es igual a mas fisión lo que causa una reacción en cadena. ¿Ves ahora el problema?

— No estoy en tu clase , solo dime la respuesta.

—La cadena de reacción crecerá sin cesar hasta que todo el uranio se fisione. El combustible se gasta rápidamente liberando una masiva cantidad de energía al instante. Ese es el principio de una bomba nuclear así que estos son las barras de control , contienen uranio. Estas barras estan echas de boro, ahora porque piensas? - fue interrumpido por Magath.

—No estoy en una clase — dijo mientras seguía viendo los dibujos que Grisha tenía explicando el proceso.

—Estan hechos de Boro porque son excelentes capturando neutrón, los absorbe. Si bajas una barra de control entre dos barras de gasolina o boro , actúa como un chaleco anti balas evitando que estos neutrones choquen con los átomos y la reacción se detenga. Si tú los elevas, las barras de combustible pueden disparar neutrones entre si y la reacción se eleva. El agua es impulsada a través del núcleo , el calor de la fisión se convierte en humo y el resultado es la electricidad.

Magath revisa el dibujo para luego preguntar por el grafito.

  
—Ah, los neutrones se mueven tan rápido, a esto lo llamamos "flujo", es relativamente poco probable que lleguen otros átomos de uranio. Para hacer el posible reacción en cadena, tienes que ralentizarlos. En el RBMK reactores, rodeamos las barras de combustible con grafito a moderado - lento hacia abajo-- el flujo de neutrones.

Magath vuelve a observar el dibujo antes de decir:

— Bien ya sé cómo funciona un reactor nuclear, ahora no te necesito.

Se recostó en el sillón decidiendo tomar una siesta con una sonrisa de satisfacción en el rostro.

* * *

En el interior de un edificio gris la científica y doctora Hange Zoe está sentada en la sala de recepción esperando. Una mujer de sesenta años de nombre Aide , decide intervenir llamando su atención.

—Quizás deberías venir otro día.

—He esperado tres horas y puedo esperar más — dijo resuelta la científica.

De pronto se abren las puertas dejando ver la figura de Erwin Smith y de Keith Shadis. La señora Aide presenta a Hange Zoe ante ambas figuras pero la doctora no pierde tiempo y dice que esta ahi por la situación en Shingashina cosa que borra la sonrisa de ambos inmediatamente.

Smith le concede unas palabras a solas a la científica en su despacho donde ella trata de convencerlo de evacuar la ciudad lo antes posible pero Smith lo rechaza sin mas dejándole un mal sabor de boca.

Cuando sale de la oficina sin haber resuelto nada entonces le da a la secretaria Aide unas píldoras indicándole que el yodo estable mantendrá su tiroides de absorber yodo radiactivo. Tome una pastilla todos los días durante todo el tiempo como duran y que fuese al este, tan lejos de Trost como pudiera. 

* * *

Hospital de Shingashina - Tarde

Faye logra meterse en medio de una ardida muchedumbre dentro del Hospital de Shingashina buscando a su esposo Kruger; en medio de todo el desorden ella logra avistar a la esposa de uno de los bomberos quien tiene un bebe en brazos con los ojos hinchados y el rostro con pequeños roces en las mejillas como si estuvieran quemados además de que el vestido que carga la muchacha está lleno de vomito. Esta también logra reconocerla y le dice a gritos que se lleve al niño pero cuando está a punto de tomarlo en brazos es detenida por una enfermera.

— Si deseas enfermarte claro está , que no pienso detenerte.

Alarmada, se retracta de su decisión dejando a la mujer con el niño que grita que se lo lleve. Se va a un pasillo donde se cubre la boca asustada hasta que ve a un oficial y decide preguntarle por Kruger, este afirma no conocerlo hasta que menciona que es un bombero de la unidad seis de Rescate Fuego Paramilitar . El oficial saca del bolsillo una lista de nombres hasta dar con el indicado.

—Kruger está siendo transportado al Hospital seis de Sinna

—¿Porque? ¿Está bien? ¿Puedo verlo?

—Si desea verlo vaya a Sinna con el.

—Pero nosotras no estamos calificadas para ...

De pronto vinieron más soldados reclamando la atención del oficial.

—Diles que el sargento Burov te ha dado permiso para ir a verlo.

Se va escaleras abajo no sin antes recibir la pregunta de Faye.

— ¿Cuándo lo trasladan?

—Ya mismo.

* * *

El piloto les avisa a Magath y Grisha que ya están cerca de la planta nuclear. Magath observa por la ventana y apunta al científico que debería de disfrutar de la vista mientras pudiera mas sin embargo este ve debajo del reactor mucho negro y el edificio abierto por causa de la explosión con un ligero brillo o luz azul alrededor del humo que ascendía en el aire. Y esparcidos alrededor del techo trozos grafito negro.

Susurrando bajo su aliento se pregunto que habían hecho. Magath estaba en shock sin poder creer lo que veían sus ojos.

— ¿Puedes ver el núcleo desde aquí?

— No necesito verlo. Hay trozos de grafito por todo el techo, edificio entero está abierto por la explosión. Esta expuesto.

— No sé cómo puedes ver esto desde acá.

— Por el amor de Dios, mira el resplandor! La radiación esta ionizando el aire!

— Sino podemos verlo no sabremos — le indica al piloto que los lleve directo sobre el edificio.

— Si volamos directo del reactor con el núcleo abierto

—No pedí tu consejo.

—Moriremos en una semana!

Los soldados se miran entre si mientras el piloto procesa las palabras para luego preguntar cuál es el siguiente paso.

—Tengo ordenes de Willy Tybur , llévenos al núcleo del reactor o tendré que dispararle.

Grisha se desabrocha el cinturón para llegarle al piloto y advertirle que de atacar las ordenes rogaran porque una bala los matase en una semana. Este decidió por su vida seguir el consejo de este y alejarse del reactor lo más posible.

Logran aterrizar en un base de campamento .

En el exterior de Shingashina hombres equipados con traje de seguridad salen de la niebla. Algunos llevan trajes militares mientras levantan tiendas de campamento , con linternas , luces extra y todo lo necesario para estar en una base de campamento preparando el ambiente a las afueras de la base nuclear.

Dos hombres de comando general llamado Fomin, Bryukhanov y Pikalov estaban esperando reunirse con Magath y Grisha. Apenas entraron en la carpa comenzaron a dialogar.

— Profesor Grisha veo que usted ha empezado a decir cosas muy peligrosas. Aparentemente nuestro reactor exploto. Explíqueme como funciona un reactor RBKM por favor.

—No estoy listo para explicarlo en este momento.

—Como puedo resumir no tiene respuesta — dijo Fomin.

—Una desgracia esparcir falsa información en un momento como este — dijo Bryukhanov.

Magath y Grisha compartieron miradas inquisitivas. Si este era su momento de partir que así fuera.

—¿Porque veo grafito en el techo?

La pregunta pareció inquietar a todos.

— El grafito solo se encuentra en el núcleo, donde se usa como flujo de neutrones moderador, ¿correcto?

— Fomin, porque el vicepresidente ve grafito en el techo?

—No puede haber, yo ... camarada Magath, mis disculpas, pero ¿grafito? Eso es ... eso no es posible. Quizás vio concreto quemado.

—Ah, ahora ahí cometiste un error porque mientras yo no sé mucho sobre reactores , se mucho sobre concreto. Fomin entra en pánico. — Camarada le aseguro ...—Entiendo , crees que Grisha está en lo incorrecto entonces , como lo probaremos? Sin respuesta. Magath se vuelve hacia Pikalov.

—Bien Pikalov?

El aludido responde que el dosímetro de gama alta acababa de llegar, que podían cubrir uno de los camiones con blindaje de plomo, montar el dosímetro en el frente. Magath busca la aprobación de Grisha a lo que este asiente.

— Haz que uno de tus hombres conduzca lo más cerca al fuego como pueda, y dale toda la protección que tienes. Pero entiende, incluso con el plomo blindaje, puede que no sea suficiente.

Pikalov lo comprende. Y no lo duda.

—Entonces lo haré yo mismo.

Neblina humeante del fuego, visible en la luna casi llena, cubre el suelo. El aire parpadea ocasionalmente con un inquietante fluorescente resplandor. Nadie aquí. Sin movimiento, sin vida .Aparecen los faros delanteros: un camión armado se acerca desde el este.

Pikalov, conduciendo el camión, en plena marcha. Máscara de gas que oculta su rostro .En la parte delantera del camión esta el dosímetro parpadeando, asegurado en una parte visible del camión adherido con cinta adhesiva. Logra ver en el recinto el fuego del reactor número cuatro de la planta . Cuando voltea el carro para regresar siente que el camión se va hacia atrás aun cuando conduce hacia el frente y no sabe porque el engranaje se desliza y golpea a través de la puerta, enviando eslabones de cadena y acero postes esparcidos a un lado .

El camión se detiene de nuevo, luego gira lentamente para enfrentar su destino. Trozos de grafito ardiente, los restos de bombas y maquinaria arrojados desde algún lugar profundo del edificio y mientras gira hacia el lado oeste del edificio camiones abandonados, mangueras abiertas todavía conectadas a los hidrantes de la planta, descargando agua en las rejillas de drenaje. Pikalov gira el volante, buscando el lugar más cercano, y cuando da la vuelta, podemos ver que sus ojos se abren, incluso a través de las gafas de su mascarilla porque ahora lo ve: una terrible luz innatural.

* * *

En la carpa se encuentran Magath, Bryukhanov , Grisha esperando sin decir palabra hasta que llega un soldado anunciando la llegada de Pikalov. Estos salen a su encuentro. El camión blindado está a 100 metros de distancia y los hombres el equipo de protección lo están colocando hacia abajo con una espuma blanca. A veinte metros de distancia, unos hombres bañan a PIKALOV, todavía en suequipo - y luego ayudarlo a quitarse la capucha, máscara de gas, desabrocha el mono y desabrocha las botas.Finalmente, Pikalov se acerca a ellos.-No son tres roentgen.Cuelgan con anticipación. El destino de todos está en juego.-Son quince mil.

Grisha cierra sus ojos, ese es el numero que esperaba. Fomin está sin habla y Bryukhanov se burla. Magath le dirige una mirada para que se calle y luego le pregunta a Grisha que significa eso.

\- Significa que el núcleo está abierto y el el combustible se está derritiendo. Significa elfuego que estamos viendo con el nuestros ojos está emitiendo casi el doble de radiación liberada por la bomba en Hiroshima. Y eso es a toda hora. Hora tras hora.

Grisha mira su reloj.

\- Veinte horas desde la explosión. Por ahora vale cuarenta bombas. Cuarenta y ocho más mañana. Y no parará. No en una semana. No en un mes. Arderá y extenderá su veneno hasta que todo el continente esté muerto.

Magath envio a Bryukhanov y Fomin a los cuarteles mientras buscaba la manera de lidiar con este fuego. Pregunta por sugerencias y Grisha le responde Boro y arena en muchas cantidades porque los helicópteros no deben acercarse al núcleo. Un aproximado de cinco mil de ambos y que para minimizar el efecto se debería evacuar la ciudad para evitar infectados. Magath le responde malhumorado que eso no es su decisión pero que irá a buscarle esas cinco mil toneladas de Boro y arena que tanto necesitan.

Grisha es llevado a un hotel donde pasa la noche.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente en las afueras de la planta se ve como muchos helicópteros echan cerca del reactor la arena y el boro mientras que desde la distancia Grisha observa con binoculares el panorama algo nervioso.- Recuérdales que son diez metros de distancia no tan cerca del perímetro. Hay tres helicópteros esperando su turno mientras el primero se acerca demasiado al reactor al tiempo que el huno negro llega a nublar el cambio de visión del piloto. Este manda señales a través de su operador diciendo que no puede ver nada.

\- No puede estar cerca del núcleo, diles- dijo desesperado.

Magath le responde desde el walktalk que se separe , no tan cerca del reactor pero el piloto dice que no le deja. De pronto el humo deja ver que el helicóptero esta encima del fuego en dirección opuesta al viento. Y luego el helicóptero se vuelve lentamente hacia una grúa fuera de lugar, inclinándose extrañamente como si estuviera borracho y sus palas del rotor golpean el cable de acero que cuelga de la grúa, las cuchillas se desintegran. Grisha se da la vuelta. No quiere mirar pero oye el impacto. Su estómago se revuelve. Magath agacha la cabeza. El peor comienzo posible. La señal distorsionada de la radio cae a un silencio. 

**Author's Note:**

> Es más una adaptación que crossover pero espero se entienda y hayan disfrutado del primero capítulo.
> 
> Gracias por leer.


End file.
